Hvem vil være millionær?
''Hvem vil være millionær? ''is a Danish game show that is based off on the British version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on September 9, 1999. Hosted by Hans Pilgaard. The first host of the game show was Peter Kær, who presented from season 1 to season 4. Season 5-8 were hosted by Jes Dorph Petersen. In season 9, Peter Kær returned to the show, who hosted the show until the show's 14th season. In season 15, Hans Pilgaard became the permanent host. Lifelines In the show, there are three lifelines: * 50:50 (halvtreds-halvtreds) * Phone-a-Friend (Ring til en ven) * Ask the Audience (Spørg publikum) Seasons * Season 1 (9 episodes, September 9, 1999 - October 27, 1999) * Season 2 (20 episodes, March 17, 2000 - May 26, 2000) * Season 3 (6 episodes, September 20, 2000 - October 13, 2000) * Season 4 (17 episodes, January 22, 2001 - April 9, 2001) * Season 5 (13 episodes, September 3, 2001 - November 26, 2001) * Season 6 (13 episodes, March 4, 2002 - July 1, 2002) * Season 7 (11 episodes, September 2, 2002 - November 11, 2002) * Season 8 (13 episodes, March 3, 2003 - May 26, 2003) * Season 9 (10 episodes, September 1, 2003 - November 3, 2003) * Season 10 (13 episodes, February 2, 2004 - May 12, 2004) * Season 11 (14 episodes, August 30, 2004 - January 21, 2005) * Season 12 (12 episodes, February 7, 2005 - April 25, 2005) * Season 13 (12 episodes, August 29, 2005 - November 14, 2005) * Season 14 (9 episodes, August 19, 2006 - October 12, 2006) * Season 15 (18 episodes, February 15, 2007 - August 20, 2007) * Season 16 (16 episodes, August 23, 2007 - December 29, 2007) * Season 17 (22 episodes, January 10, 2008 - July 21, 2008) * Season 18 (14 episodes, August 18, 2008 - December 22, 2008) * Season 19 (14 episodes, January 19, 2009 - April 20, 2009) * Season 20 (12 episodes, August 17, 2009 - November 2, 2009) * Season 21 (9 episodes, January 11, 2010 - March 15, 2010) * Season 22 (11 episodes, September 6, 2010 - December 20, 2010) * Season 23 (17 episodes, January 3, 2011 - May 30, 2011) * Season 24 (12 episodes, August 29, 2011 - December 26, 2011) * Season 25 (19 episodes, February 13, 2012 - June 4, 2012) * Season 26 (12 episodes, August 27, 2012 - December 17, 2012) * Season 27 (8 episodes, April 5, 2013 - May 31, 2013) * Season 28 (15 episodes, August 19, 2013 - February 14, 2014) * Season 29 (9 episodes, February 17, 2014 - May 12, 2014) * Season 30 (19 episodes, September 15, 2014 - May 24, 2015) * Season 31 (8 episodes, October 18, 2015 - January 3, 2016) * Season 32 (11 episodes, March 6, 2016 - May 22, 2016) * Season 33 (8 episodes, October 23, 2016 - April 30, 2017) In total, for 30 seasons, 387 episodes aired. For 33 seasons, 425 episodes aired. Money Trees The bold numbers are guaranteed sums. Top Prize winners * Søren Brøndum Laursen - Kr 1,000,000 (October 8, 2001) * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens - Kr 1,000,000 (September 16, 2002; October 28, 2013) * Signe Svendsen and Søren Sko - Kr 1,000,000 (2003-2004) * Søren Gudbrand and Lis Gudbrand - Kr 1,000,000 (March 21, 2005) * Claus Højbak and Bertel Haarder - Kr 1,000,000 (October 3, 2005) * Peter, Helle and Alexander - Kr 1,000,000 (October 15, 2007) * Julie, Ulrik and Sia - Kr 1,000,000 (November 4, 2007) * Joachim, Lukkas and Daniel - Kr 1,000,000 (March 15, 2008) * Simon Ron Dalsgaard, Emil Aleksej Belinson and Marcus Heinrich Abrahamsen - Kr 1,000,000 (May 9, 2008) * Mogens Lykketoft and Martin Krasnik - Kr 1,000,000 (October 11, 2010) * Jon Mikkel Hansen and Lars Ole Jørgensen - Kr 1,000,000 (March 12, 2012) * Charlotte Bircow and Lasse Rimmer - Kr 2,000,000 (October 22, 2012) * Bjarke Refslund and Thure Kjær - Kr 1,000,000 (April 19, 2013) * Morten Resen and Ellen Nybo - Kr 1,000,000 (September 30, 2013) * Daniel Paske and Jasmin Sharzad - Kr 1,000,000 (March 3, 2015) * Søren Pilmark and Henrik Koefoed - Kr 1,000,000 (March 6, 2016) * Tommy Kenter and Lise Baastrup - Kr 1,000,000 (May 8, 2016) Top Prize losers * Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson - Kr 50,000 (May 12, 2012) (15th question wrong) (lost Kr 450,000) * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt - Kr 50,000 (November 5, 2012) (15th question wrong) (lost Kr 450,000) * Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin - Kr 50,000 (March 17, 2014) (15th question wrong) (lost Kr 450,000) Biggest winners KR 500,000 winners * Anders Hejgaard (1999-2000) * Jøns Dalum (2001) * Eyvind Malchow-Møller (October 15-22, 2001) * Svend Eskildsen (October 20, 2003) * Peter Hesselberg Jensen (2004) * Mads Theodorsen (April 5, 2004) * Sanne Raith and Christian Johnsen (February 14, 2005) * Peter and Tove (September 17, 2007) * Thomas and Jytte (October 15, 2008) * Mette and Jens (February 9, 2009) * Villy Søvndal and Lars Barfoed (August 29, 2011) * Mark and Stefan (Be there Nowhere) (2012) * Madglade James and Adam Price (2013) * Thure Lindhardt and Rasmus Hammerich (March 28, 2015) * Søs Fenger and Frederik Vedersø (2015) * Charlotte and Younas (December 1, 2015) KR 250,000 winners * Rie Hansen (October 13, 2000) * Lasse Rimmer (November 26, 2001) * Anne Kjær (March 29, 2004) * Claus Ditlev Sørensen (September 20, 2004) * Max Nielsen and Jan Lindhardt (November 1, 2004) * Anders Vesterberg and Marianne Jensen (February 14, 2005) * Peter Martinussen (February 21, 2005) * Ask and Embla (2006) * Ole Pedersen (August 30, 2007) * Henrik and Susanne (October 8, 2008) * Helena Møller and Rune Vestermark (2012) * Jakob and Frederik Brask (2012) * Lars Jacobsen and Mathias Zanka Jørgensen (June 4, 2012) * Rune and Helena (August 27, 2012) * Steffen Madsen Pedersen and Camilla Thomsen (September 3, 2012) * Morten Weber and Trine Bonde Mikkelsen (2013) * Rasmus Thingholm and Marc Hagberg (2013) * Benedikte Hansen and Alex Høgh Andersen (December 27, 2013) * Malene Bonde Smidth and Hassan El Jamal (February 14, 2014) * Jakob Tidemannd and Sebastian Rønsdal (March 24, 2014) * Mette Horn and Trine Appel (2015) * Stéphanie Surrugue and Divya Das (2015) * Huxi Bach and Jan Gintberg (2016-2017) * Rasmus Brohave and Julia Sofia (2016-2017) Other winners KR 125,000 winners * Kirsten Carlsen (August 30, 2004) * Jesper Høyer (September 6-13, 2004) * Ditte Maria Frandsen (September 27, 2004) * Lena Baunsgaard and Jens Veggerby (November 8, 2004) * Carsten Bang and Helle Wiindahl (November 8, 2004) * Bente Nyboe (March 28, 2005) * Michael and Helle (August 29, 2005) * Søren Simonsen (October 24, 2005) * Eitan Cederquist (April 5, 2007) * René Langdahl Jørgensen (May 17, 2007) * Michael Robdrup (September 6, 2007) * Søs and Molly (February 23, 2009) * Thomas Ernst and Andreas Jessen (2012) * Nikolaj and Helle Lyngsø (2012) * Chirstine Møller Jensen and Asta Pil Heltborg (2016-2017) * Lise Nørgaard and Cecilie Frøkjær (2016-2017) KR 75,000 winners * Tina Andersen (October-November 2002) * Marianne Gynde (October 11-18, 2004) * Hans Præst (March 28, 2005) * Katja Hansen (April 19, 2005) * Anni Andersen (September 19, 2005) * Louisa Pedersen (October 31, 2005) * Kirsten, Rikke and Laura (20??) * Clara Bahamondes and Vigga Bros (November 2012) * Sara Blædel and Ove Dahl (August 19, 2013) KR 50,000 winners * Jimmi Eriksen and Lene Schmidt (July 1, 2002) * Maj-Britt Christensen (September 2002) * Morten Trane Madsen (March 29, 2004) * Ulrich and Kathrine (May 12, 2004) * Wajdi and Zahra (May 12, 2004) * Annette Nielsen (August 30, 2004) * Mogens Lyhne (September 6, 2004) * Eva Stengel Vindekilde (September 13, 2004) * Dorthe Jepsen (October 11, 2004) * Ralf Panholm (October 11, 2004) * Mia Jung Jensen (October 25, 2004) * Esben Gynther (October 25, 2004) * Stig Vinther (October 25, 2004) * Tina Schwærter and Martin Svinth (February 7, 2005) * Peter Dyhr (February 28, 2005) * Mai Halberg and Dina Jensen (March 14, 2005) * Michella and Anne Lises (March 21, 2005) * John Brahtz (April 5, 2005) * Thorsten and Dorte (September 5, 2005) * Claus and Marianne (September 5, 2005) * Michael Silberbauer and Marie Gosvig (September 26, 2005) * Mogens Lykketoft and Annette Vedersø (September 26, 2005) * Leif Jensen (October 10, 2005) * Jesper Larsen (October 10, 2005) * Poul Markus Ipsen (October 24, 2005) * Jes Dorph and Niels Brinch (November 10, 2008) * Steen and Morten Ankerdal (November 10, 2008) * Szhirley and Silas (February 2, 2009) * Laura Drasbæk and Claus Riis Østergaard (September-October 2011) * Stina Resting-Jeppesen and Kasper Thisted Binder (2012) * Kristina Søborg Hansen and Lone Sanco Hansen (2012) * Tore Heimann and Frederik Poppelvig (2012) * Mette and Lasse (2012) * Glenn and Astrid Marie Karstensen (2012) * Nicoline and ? (Swoosh) (2012) * Majbritt and Mark (May 5, 2012) * Lasse Rimmer and Jacob Wilson (May 12, 2012) * Joachim Boldsen and Joakim Ingversen (September 10, 2012) * Geo and Carsten Bang (October 8, 2012) * Ulla Terkelsen and Allan Silberbrandts (October 29, 2012) * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt (November 5, 2012) * Brian Lykke and Troels Malling (November 19, 2012) * Laura Buhl and Lukas Thorsteinsson (November 2012) * Huxi Bach and Niels Hausgaard (April 5, 2013) * Michael Christensen and Jacob Schidt (April 19, 2013) * Lærke Winther and Dar Salim (August 19, 2013) * Lars Krogh Jeppesen and Jesper Jensen (September 2, 2013) * Anne-Grethe Bjarup Riis and Anne Sofie Espersen (September 2, 2013) * Jonatan Spang and David Dencik (October 14, 2013) * Søs Egelind and Rune RK (October 21, 2013) (KR 50,000 x2 = KR 100,000) * Ditte Tøttrup and Alexander Norup (2013) * Steffen Markussen and Sabrina Madsen (2013) * Christian Friis-Nielsen and Chen Wan (2013) * Ken-René and Andreas Jespersen (March 10, 2014) * Brian Lykke and Thomas Warberg (2013-2014) * Lars Larsen and Peter Ingemann (February 24, 2014) * Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin (March 17, 2014) * Pernille Højmark and Birthe Kjær (April 7, 2014) * Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel (May 10, 2015) * Martin Brygmann and Rasmus Botoft (2015) * Lina Rafn and Signe Molde (2015) * Mikael Kamber and Eskild Ebbesen (2016-2017) * Henrik Sørensen and Morten Fogh (2016-2017) * Niels Deppe and Kasper Villumsen (2016-2017) * Joachim Paustian Sløk and Morten Koch Larsen (2016-2017) * Zusanna and Martin Christensen (2016-2017) * Gina Rasmussen and Noa Grønlykke Mollerup (2016-2017) * Christian Tidemand and Sofie Brunn Knudsen (2016-2017) * Kenneth Esbensen and Pernille Lundberg (2016-2017) * Kent Pedersen and Lasse Kramhøft (2016-2017) * Joey Moe and Henrik Sørensen (2016-2017) KR 32,000 winners * Lisa Gulløv (September 20-27, 2004) * Helle Deichmann (February 21, 2005) * Susan Rasmussen (April 5, 2005) * Karen-Lise Mynster and Pilou Asbæk (2012) * Bodil and Astrid Uldall-Hansen (2012) * Lars Rosengren and Casper Valentin (March 24, 2014) * Sonja Richter and Peter Plaugborg (2016) KR 20,000 winners * Steen Thoustrup (1999) * Jens Eriksen (September 6, 2004) * Kim Dragheim (October 31, 2005) KR 5,000 winners * Helle Hartz (October-November 2002) * Preben Stenbjerg Thomsen (March 29, 2004) * Jakob Sandballe (September 13-20, 2004) * Peter Aasdal (October 18, 2004) * Michael Svenstrup (February 28, 2005) * Eric Breinholdt Larsen (April 19, 2005) * Povl and Lone (August 29, 2005) * John Andersen (September 19, 2005) * Michael Heide Sørensen (October 10, 2005) * Marie Sebastin (October 24, 2005) * Ulrik Wilbek and Peter Bredsdorff-Larsen (2011) * Ashley and Mikkel (2012?) * Julie Haas and Line Voss (2012?) * Kamilla Mariager and Simone Lindholdt Ravn (April 2012) * Jakob Agergaard and Casper Mortensen (April 12, 2013) * Michael Schøt and Thomas Warberg (May 17, 2013) * Julie Ølgaard and Uffe Holm (May 17, 2013) * Berit Mortensen and Haris Haznadar (2013?) * Kaya Brüel and Sofie Lassen-Kahlke (August 26, 2013) * Karen Thisted and Huxi Bach (October 7, 2013) * Henrik Nygaard and Jihad Abdulghani (March 24, 2014) * Preben Kristensen and Kenneth M. Christensen (September 22, 2014) * Sofie Gråbøl and Mikael Birkkjær (November 29, 2015) * Niels Olsen and Asger Reher (March 13, 2016) * Sara Hjalager and Johanne Tolstrup (2016-2017) * Isabella Olsen and Søren Sigvard (2016-2017) KR 2,000 winners * Jan Byriel (September 9, 1999) KR ? winners * Bjørn and Andreas (2011) * Caja Gram Rasmussen and Vivi Glenskov (2014) * Thierry Dufour and Nina Bechmann (2016-2017) Biggest losers * Jes Dorph and Niels Brinch - Kr 50,000 (November 10, 2008) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Steen and Morten Ankerdal - Kr 50,000 (November 10, 2008) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Szhirley and Silas - Kr 50,000 (February 2, 2009) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Swoosh (Nicoline and ?) - Kr 50,000 (2012) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Kristina Søborg Hansen and Lone Sanco Hansen - Kr 50,000 (2012) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Joachim Boldsen and Joakim Ingversen - Kr 50,000 (September 10, 2012) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Brian Lykke and Troels Malling - Kr 50,000 (Noverber 19, 2012) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Ditte Tøttrup and Alexander Norup - Kr 50,000 (2013) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Laura Drasbæk and Claus Riis Østergaard - Kr 50,000 (2013) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Lars Krogh Jeppesen and Jesper Jensen - Kr 50,000 (September 2, 2013) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Anne-Grethe Bjarup Riis and Anne Sofie Espersen - Kr 50,000 (September 2, 2013) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Søs Egelind and Rune RK - Kr 50,000 (October 21, 2013) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Pernille Højmark and Birthe Kjær - Kr 50,000 (April 7, 2014) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Hella Joof and Nikolaj Koppel - Kr 50,000 (2015) (14th question wrong) (lost Kr 200,000) * Lina Rafn and Signe Molde - Kr 50,000 (2015) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Mikael Kamber and Eskild Ebbesen - Kr 50,000 (2015) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Joachim Paustian Sløk and Morten Koch Larsen - Kr 50,000 (2015) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) * Kenneth Esbensen and Pernille Lundberg - Kr 50,000 (2016-2017) (13th question wrong) (lost Kr 75,000) KR 0 winners * Thomas and Michael (2005) (5th question wrong) * Morten Westh (August 23, 2007) (?) * Niarn and U$O (2008) (4th question wrong) * Anne-Grethe Bjarup Riis and Michael Olesen (January 19, 2009) (5th question wrong) * Anders Breinholt and Michael Meyerheim (March 30, 2009) (5th question wrong) * Rasmus Botoft and Bodil Jørgensen (September 7, 2009) (5th question wrong) * Anders Breinholt and Søren Malling (March 7, 2011) (5th question wrong) * Ulrik Wilbek and Peter Bredsdorff-Larsen (2011) (5th question wrong) * Joakim Ingversen (November 14, 2011) (1st question wrong) * Jesper Steinmetz and Rasmus Tantholdt (October 29, 2012) (4th question wrong) * Zandra Tess Larsen and Jesper van Nielsen (2016-2017) (2nd question wrong) Trivia * First winner in Denmark is Jan Byriel, who won Kr 2,000. * Anders and Peter Lund Madsens (on September 17, 2002 and October 28, 2013 appeared) is contestants only, who won Top Prize twice. * On October 12 and 19, 2009, 10th Anniversary Special episodes aired. * After 27 seasons (until August 12, 2013) 348 episodes aired. There are currently 30 seasons, and 387 shows have been shown (As of November 13, 2014). In total, 215 of 387 episodes hosted by Hans Pilgaard. * In November 2014, the website www.sondagsavisen.dk was voted for the best show. 17% voted for Hvem vil være millionær?, because of what it became the leader, overtaking even the world-famous X Factor (8%). * According to TV 2, the program has had over one million viewers 161 times. Category:Article stubs Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions